Crazed Desires
by xiaojiang
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata learns what it means to be captured by Uchiha Sasuke. AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This was my first attempt at writing mature content. **Warning:** This fic contains** foul languages, forced and rape.** If you are easy to offend or if reading about a character's rape offends/bothers/sickens you then **please don't read and push the back button NOW**. This is basically porn with no plot in sight. Also, my grammars are quite poor and this fic has not been beta tested. **You have been warned…**

* * *

><p>His body had yearned, craved, and desired before. For food, for power, for revenge, for salvation, and even for death. But now, looking at her sleeping form, it yearned for something else.<p>

_Take her. _

His body burned.

_Force her. _

His body hungered for something more.

_So weak. _

He craved something other than power_. _

_So fragile. _

His needs for flesh against flesh weighted more than revenge.

_So innocent._

She was sleeping so peacefully, completely unaware of the dangers that surrounded her. How foolish she was to think herself safe. Any shinobi worth a grain of salt knows not to trust him. He cannot to be trusted, should not be trusted. He had betrayed before. He would do so again. She shouldn't have trusted him. He doesn't even trust himself.

She made a small sound as she turned in her sleep, accidentally hiking up her kimono and revealing a pair of smooth silky legs in the process.

His hands ached. They itched to touch her. To quickly dispose her of her clothing. To see if those perfectly form breasts would fit just as nicely in his hands.

_Why? _His mind wondered. He had tried so hard, fought so desperately to crush the desires burning through his body. _Why? _Why should he be the only one fighting so frantically while she slept comfortably without a clue?!

"Sasuke?"

Barely above a whisper, her voice sneaked passed his defenses more easily than any genjustu.

He blinked. She was staring at him. Her soft white eyes, filled with concern. If he wasn't careful, he could fall hopelessly and completely into those depths.

He brook from her gaze, forced his eyes to travel down her body, ranking over every curves before returning them to stare at his hands. He hadn't realized they had moved, now only mere inches from her body.

"I..." He couldn't continue. His hands. Are shaking. Shaking with need. Shaking with the desire to touch her, feel her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice came again, laced with worries.

His gaze settled on hers. Her eyes. Fear and...Concern?

No.

Not worries.

Not concerns.

Sympathies…

_Yes._

She pitied him.

_Her eyes told him so._

He felt something in him snapped. The desires he kept bottled up the last three days broke free from its cage, slithered up his body and whispered sweet nothing in his ears.

_Take her_.

No.

_Force her_.

No.

_Ruin her_.

No.

_So pure._

Yes.

_So delicious._

Yes.

_No rights_.

Yes.

_No rights at all to be so pure._

Not when he himself was so tainted.

_There's no one._

Yes.

_She's your hostage, yours to do as you please. No one would be able to save her, no one to stop you._

Yes.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alri-"

He glared at her, successfully stopping her from going further. How dare she act concerned! She should be cursing him, hating him. Instead, she was staring at him with eyes filled with unshed tears. How dare she look as if she cared?

She wants to care? He smiled. She wants to cry for him? His smile widens.

He would grant her wish. He would bring those tears to the surface. He smirked, dark and dangerous. He would make her understand what caring for him entails. What it meant to show emotions before an Uchiha. Before this night is through, he would bring an end to his torments.

His eyes. They scared her. They have always scared her. Hers allowed her to see while his blinded him toward a path of revenge. The complete opposite hers, his blood filled world to her tainted white. But what frightened her even more now was the sudden appearance of a smirk on his otherwise emotionless face. "Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't reply. Instead, his hands reached for the obi of her dirt-smudged kimono.

Tired from sleep, her eyes widen and fears quickly overclouded concerns. "What are you doing?"

Her words went unheard, her question unanswered. Taking hold of the obi, he pulled.

"Sasuke!" Horrified, she tried to back away from him.

"This will be over quickly if you don't struggle." His voice, harsh and husky sent chills down her spine as his hands pulled the obi completely from her and tossed it carelessly to the side.

Breaking through the sleepy haze of confusion, his actions quickly registered themselves in her mind, bringing with them a dreaded feeling. No! Her mind screamed.

"No!" She tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her "No!"

He ignored her, refused to look her in the eyes as his hands continue to tear at her clothing, his attentions solely on the important task of ridding her of the offending fabric.

"No! Sasuke, please stop."

She was fighting him, her fists pounding against his chest. So dangerous, his mind warned. If for a moment, he forgets his sense, she could kill him with her gentle fist. This time, he knew, she won't hold back.

_Stop her. Restrain her._

She heard the ruffling and ripping of fabric and realized he had ripped her kimono apart, leaving her breasts naked and exposed to his hungry eyes. Her struggles increased.

"Stop! Please stop!" She has to stop him. Her Byakugan. If she could just get her hands to form the seal, she might have a chance of stopping him.

As if he read her mind, his hands captured both her wrists and pushed them into the ground above her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice quivered with fears. Tears were now coming in droplets, rolling down her face, dripping into areas he'd soon follow with his tongue.

His grip on her wrists tightened until they bruise. Fear? Good. She needs to fear him.

She breathed a sigh of relief when one of his hands left her wrists only to protest violently when she realized that he had only left to grab the obi he had thrown away earlier.

"What are you planning to do with-"

"Shss..." His fingers on her lips were warm, radiating off life, so unlike the man above her. Holding both her wrists in one hand, he wrapped the obi around her hands with his other. He gave a final soft pull and the knot was finished, fully in placed.

He had used the obi from her kimono to tie her hands together, the kimono that he bought for her. The very one that he had dirtied just three hours ago when he had roughly and suddenly pushed her against the ground before capturing her lips in a hard demanding kiss. Then, she had been able to stop him when his hands had searched for something more. He wasn't stopping now. She knew he had no intention of stopping this time.

She pulled against the ties, her hands gripping and releasing but to no vial. He had laced it with chakra.

He smiled at her weak attempts. He was not going to let her go. Not this time. Not until his body was satisfied. Not until his mind was once again free of her.

Her eyes widen in horror as his hands closed over the remains of her kimono and forced it off her shoulder. "No..."

She gasped when his hand closed over her breast, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

He chuckled darkly at her response and stroked his fingers across her nipple.

She blamed the cold freezing air that made his hand so warm, so welcoming. His touch was meant to possessed, to let her know where she stands. It was not meant to burn her, aroused in her forbidden desires.

"Please, Sasuke, don't do this."

She was talking. Why was she talking? Waste of breath. Words were not needed. Nothing was needed but the need to bury himself in her wet warmth. His hand took hold of her chin, forced her mouth open and let his tongue slid inside her. He kissed away her protests, his mouth bruising her tender lips.

The roar of thunder clashed wildly in the background and within moments, tiny drops of rain danced like a lover's caress upon her skin. But fear, anxiety and perhaps anticipation blind her senses to anything but the man on top of her.

A silky growl of approval thrummed in her throat as he lowered his mouth and latched onto her nipple and eased the ache of her flesh with long hard pulls of his mouth on her.

She cried softly at the raw sensations cursing through her. She was responding. How could her body respond so treacherously to someone who was raping her? Horror and shame filled her with disgust and she renewed her struggles.

She grasped as cold air brushed against her legs. "No."

His hands moved up her thighs, slowly, making sure she felt every movement, every touch closer to her most private part.

"You don't have to do this," she tried reasoning with him. "I can help you-"

He slid one finger inside her gently, eliciting a humiliated cry from her.

"Stop."

Ignoring her, a second finger joined the first and he began to softly pump them in and out of her. She was wet. Her body begged for his touch, dripping with need, it was careless of her wishes, of her struggles against him; it only sought the gratification of its desires. His fingers explored until he found the swollen bud of her clitoris. Pressing against it, he groaned his approval as her hips jerk in response.

"No…" she begged, desperate for escape, escape from him, escape from his touches, escape from her body's treacherous responses.

Forcefully parting her legs, he dipped his head and lazily slid his tongue across the opening of her wet folds, allowing her taste to linger on his lips, savoring her sweet honey on his tongue as the scent of her arousal filled his sense.

_So, this is what heaven taste like._

"Sasuke," Hinata cried out, her eyes slightly unfocused and wide with confusion.

His erection tightened painfully at the sound of his name on her lips and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her softness. Instead, he thrusts his tongue deep into her and probed the tight wetness of her sheath.

She bucked, smothered back a scream as his tongue played homage to nerves she didn't know she posses. "Please, Sasuke…no," she half sobbed, half cried as her mind vaguely registered that this was wrong, _he_ was wrong.

"Please…" Hinata struggled to get away from him, to put distance between his seeking tongue and her sanity.

His grip on her hips tightened painfully, refusing any form of escape as he continued his assaults on her senses. She was wet. So damn wet.

Hinata was dying; her body was shaking, falling into a pool of endless, intensifying pleasures. "Please…" She could no longer distinguish rather she's begging him to stop or continue.

"Ah!" she screamed, shattered, lost herself, fall victim to the skillful probing of his tongue as he found the tight bud of her desires and sank his teeth into it.

Hinata couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't even summoned a single reply when she felt him smirked in victorious satisfaction against her thighs. Her body lay limp against the forest floor, the aftermath of her first climax sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body.

With one last languorous lick, he raised his head and surged over her. She was wet and ready for him. As much as she denied him, her body wanted him. That was enough.

His hands grabbed her thighs, forced them further apart and settled himself between them. He lifted her up slightly as he positioned himself at her opening.

She shook her head. "Please stop," she pleaded, but her voice was small, almost soundless as her body continued to tremble from the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Look at me."

She refused. "Stop."

"Look at me." he commanded again.

"No," she whispered brokenly. Shameful tears streamed down her face. "Just...please stop."

"Hinata."

She froze. A flicker of hope returning to her eyes. It was the first time he had said her name since this whole nightmare started. "Sasuke?"

It was all he needed. His gaze pinning her, his eyes burning into hers, he pushed into her, breaking past her hymen, completely sheathing himself to the hilt.

She screamed. And screamed. Her last remaining shred of hope fading just as quickly as her virginity.

She was tight. So tight. And so hot.

He groaned and moved against her, his own pleasure drowning out her painful cries as her wetness welcome his invasion even when her mind didn't.

He ignored the small sounds of protests, the way her hands struggled against the tie, and the tears that streamed down her drenched face. Instead, he concentrated on the pleasures. The way she unwittingly moved against him, her inside clutching tightly around him, pulling him further and further away from his sanity as he drove himself into her, over and over again.

How had she managed to get under his skin, burned him from the inside until his every waking thought was filled with nothing but the thought of her wrapped around him, panting and calling his name as he brought her to orgasm. Never at the start of his mission did he once think he would come to claim her in this manner. That he would even want to.

But just as his body betrayed the remains of his sanity, the more sinister part of him rejoiced at the thought of teaching her the cold knowledge of betrayal. He would mark her body, make her scream his name, and imprint forever in her memory this night.

He reveled in her soft cries, the slick heat of her, and the wet, wild clasp of her body around him as he withdraw and drove into her with slow, deep, deliberate thrusts.

He cupped her buttocks in the palms of his hands and lifted her toward him as he change the angle until he is sliding against the sensitive spot inside of her. He felt the changes within her body as her sex gets wetter and her hips began to rock with his against her will. Soon, moans that are mixed with something else, something that was not only pain escaped from her lips.

"Ah…oh god, Sasuke…"

When had she begun to pant his name? When had those screams of pain turned to moans of pleasure? It wasn't until she forced his mouth against her own and his tongue began to make hungry strokes inside her that she realized he had set her hands free. Free, and running through his slick wet hair, pulling and gripping him closer to her as he continued to fuck her body senseless.

Sasuke gasped as tiny waves of pain and pleasure shot through his skull when Hinata's grip on his hair tighten unexpectedly, pulling him against her, her soft mouth opening for him, her pink tongue seeking his own.

An uncontrollable shiver raced down his spine at the wetness of her mouth, the roughness of her tongue and the heavenly tightness gripping him below.

She is dimly aware of her arms encircling him, her hands gripping his back, her fingernails making deep half-moons across his shoulder blades as his hips grinds against her clit, hitting the sensitive spot inside her.

Like a conqueror, he claimed her body with each powerful single minded thrust, her painful grip urging him on until he felt his erection twitched deep inside of her, his seed flooding her womb in rush after rush. Her body trembled beneath his as she screamed her release and waves after waves of pleasures left her cold and drained.

In a small corner of his mind, there is a familiar feeling of triumph. He was her first and although Naruto would always have her heart, he had touched places of her Naruto would never be able to. Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor, a missing nin, had made the Hyuuga princess screamed his name in gratification.

Shaken and sated, he lifted his weight off her and lay panting softly at her side, letting his guard down for once.

She did not move, however. She remained on her back where he had taken her, half naked, eyes staring up against the dark sky as tiny drops of rain fell on her face, her blood and his seed joined together to run a pinkish trail down her thighs; the mark of her downfall.

* * *

><p>***** Any reviews, even criticisms are greatly appreciated!<p>

***** Alright, I didn't think I have to do this but since I've gotten some reviews regarding the ummm...theme of this piece. I'll just get this over with. There's no need for you to leave reviews telling me what rape is. I know what rape is. I know rape victims can still feel pleasures (it's biology). I do not condone rape and this fic is in no way meant to degrade rape victims. This is fanfiction and therefore some actions and responses to those actions are not to be taken to represent real life. I have no legitimate excuse to say that this is questionable rape and not straight out rape. I can only say this: This is my fic so I would know my characters' motives, desires, etc more than the readers. I'm sorry if I'm poor at conveying them. I'll take it as criticisms and try to convey it more clearly next time.

End note: I haven't been on for a long time so I don't know how the beta section works. Is it possible to ask any beta to look over my work and how do I ask?


	2. Chapter 2

**First: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I can't thank you guys/girls enough. I love reading your reviews and PMs. Although I'm not very timely and I only write whenever I feel like it, your reviews motivated me a lot, so please keep them coming!

**Second:** I hate this chapter. It just didn't come out like I wanted it. Originally, I had planned for chapter two to be something completely different. But somehow, out of the confused mess, emerged this chapter. So forgive me for the poor attempt at plot…

**Third: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Warnings: Tortures, Sasuke being an ass, OOC and unbeta** (I will reread and attempt to make corrections once I find the time). **Read at your own risk.**

**Storyline:** Canon up to the end of the Pain arc and **AU** from there.

* * *

><p>Kidnapping her was his first mistake.<p>

To make his revenge a reality, he had forgone loyalty, friendship and love. Willingly embraced isolation and the darkness of Hell so that he could gain the power to execute his revenge on the brother he once loved so dearly. Only after Itachi's blood on his hands had long dried did he learn that he was but an insignificant child in the game of power struggles between villages and clans.

Konoha was responsible for the destruction of his clan, Konoha cornered Itachi into the life of a missing nin, and Konoha was the catalyst for the events that had governed his life. Every stone and brick in that precious village was stained with the blood of innocent Uchiha members and he would not rest until he had cleansed the sins from every corner of that despicable place.

But with every step he took closer toward his ultimate goal, Naruto forced him two steps back. No matter how strong Sasuke got, he was always one step behind. Even when he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, he still couldn't defeat Naruto. That optimistic fool that called himself Sasuke's friend was always standing in his path toward revenge and no matter what Sasuke did, he couldn't right that wrong.

He needed more power, needed to be stronger and there were only two things that would give him that and enabled him to defeat Naruto once and for all, the Rinnegan and the Byakugan. The last Rinnegan was destroyed in the battle between Naruto and Pain. The only option left was the Byakugan.

But getting his hands on the Byakugan was proving more difficult than he had originally thought. With the new order, no members of the Hyuuga main house were allowed to take missions outside of Konoha. Capturing a branch member would be pointless as their Byakugans self-destruct on any attempt to steal it. Even though the shinobi world was now at peace due to a shaky alliance, his wanted posters hung on every wall of every building in every village. Sasuke knew he would be apprehended before he could set foot in Konoha. He was desperate but not stupid enough to blindly walk into the strongest hidden village in the shinobi world.

When he had heard the rumors, he had not believed it. Hyuuga Hinata, now head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan had successfully removed the controversial curse seal of the Hyuuga branch. It was not possible, couldn't be possible. He didn't remember much about Hyuuga Hinata but when he searched his memories, there was a vague image of her. She was a weak little thing, her head was constantly bowed and her voice barely audible. It was impossible to think anything useful would come from that fragile stuttering girl. He had refused to believe it until he'd seen it for himself, Hyuuga Neji, without his curse seal.

A new plan began to form in his mind. If Sasuke could get his hands on the scroll that held the secret to her accomplishment then there would be no need for him to risk capturing a Hyuuga from the main house. Any Hyuuga would do and he would have a steady supply to experiment on. It was too perfect.

But fate had disagreed with his carefully laid plans. Lady Luck had never been on his side. Everything he had accomplished to this point, he had traded blood and sweat for. He was more than surprised when Lady Luck decided to deal in his favor and delivered Hyuuga Hinata to him on a silver platter. Kidnapping her had been a last minute decision, a hasty one, but he couldn't resist accepting such a gift, especially one that had such lovely eyes.

The importance of the scroll was evident when she, herself, came to retrieve it. Most ninjas fled at the sight of him. She faced him head on. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him and yet she fought. She had put up a decent fight. Fighting until exhaustion took her and she could no longer stand. He had seen her tattered clothes, pale face and shadowed eyes and knew she was at the limit of her endurance. Yet she still persisted in fighting him, her gaze never leaving him from her crouched position, the kunai held tightly in her bruised hand. And as he delivered that final blow that sent her into unconsciousness, he had felt a slight admiration for her determination. Admirable but foolish.

His second mistake was thinking that she would weakly obey his orders.

With each passing day, her countless attempts to escape coupled with his fruitless efforts to read the scroll only served to angered him further until he was practically seething with mounting frustration. Finally, he was forced to admit that he was getting nowhere. The scroll was written in some ancient language that he could not decipher; a precaution against anyone outside of the Hyuuga clan using it. He should have known Lady Luck was just waiting for him to turn his back so she could screw him over.

He didn't like to admit defeat but he was at his wits end. Sasuke had hoped that other than delivering meals to her in that cold dark cell of hers, he wouldn't have to have any interactions with her until it was time to put his plan in motion. In the end, he was forced to come to her.

"Decode it," he commanded, handing her the scroll.

She looked from him to the scroll and then nodded without a word of protest. It was strange that she didn't put up a fight when she had fought him so rebelliously before. Sasuke took her wiliness for weakness and concluded that she wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything. He should have realized how wrong that conclusion was.

The moment the scroll was in her hands, she released a blast of chakra that turned the scroll he had obtained with great difficulties into a pool of black ashes.

In the next instant, he had her against the wall, one hand around her delicate throat; squeezing the life out of her while the other pressed Kusanagi against her soft flesh until it drew blood.

She didn't beg him to spare her, didn't cry, didn't show any sign of fear. She looked into his crimson orbs and smiled. It was not a mocking smile, not even one of satisfaction. No. It was one of serenity and acceptance. It was one that said, she had destroyed his plans, saved Konoha from the wrath of Uchiha Sasuke and now she would go willing to her death.

He almost killed her. His anger so great, his hand had ached to squeeze until she was no more. But luckily his sanity was still intact. The scroll was no longer here but she was. She wrote the damn thing and she would do it again! He smiled. His grip released and Hinata staggered to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

He stared down at her pathetic form. "If you had only done what I asked. I would have release you once the task was done." He knelt; his fingers gripped her chin roughly and forced her gaze on him. "Did you honestly think that by destroying it, you have done the honorable thing?"

She didn't answer him, merely stared at him with eyes full of hatred.

"Weak little Hinata thought she would sacrificed herself for her beloved village," he mocked. "How naïve."

Her eyes narrowed in anger and she tried to twist out of his grip but he held her steady.

"No." He snarled at her. "You have sealed your fate. You created the scroll and you can do so again. I will not kill you, Hyuuga." He shook a finger at her, a mocking grin on his handsome face. "I will keep you for as long as it takes until you submit to me and give me what I want."

She glared at him. "Never."

"Oh you will," he said with complete confidence. "Until then I will make sure you wished you were dead."

Hinata jerked away, furious, and he let her go. "It was really a shame," he said as he got up. "I really would have released you." He laughed; a cruel and unearthly laugh that sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

It was a lie. He had no intention of doing so but she didn't need to know that. His laugh followed him all the way through the door and down the hall as he left her there to ponder her fate.

It was easier said than done. As he needed her, he couldn't kill her. Even if he could, she was not afraid of death, she had already proven that. She didn't respond to any of his threats. Even when he starved her for days, she would not break. He had stopped short of tortures as he knew it would be pointless. He had even tried to put her under his genjitsu but with the help of her Byakugan, she had somehow managed to break free. And now her defense was up, higher and stronger than ever, never leaving her side each time he came near.

With each increasing day, he grew more desperate. He needed to find her weakness. Needed to know what would break her. It was then that he made the decision to stand back and observe her. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke took time off to examine a girl. He simply watched and waited.

That was his third mistake.

They were constantly on the move, never staying at one location for any length of time. He couldn't risk her escaping while he went into town to get supplies so he was forced to drag her along. Each time they went, they were in disguise, never using the same face twice, but always masquerading as husband and wife. Those very few times that they had gone into town allowed him to observe her in a different environment other than the cold, gloomy room of her cell.

Sasuke had never dedicated so much time and energy analyzing the opposite sex before. The more he watched her, the more he felt drawn to her and it infuriated him. It was her eyes. Not the Byakugan but something that belong solely to her. Her damn expressive eyes.

It didn't matter what disguise she was under. Her body could be short, skinny, or fat and her hair blond, brown, or black, none of it mattered in the least. Whenever she smiled, it translated directly in the way her lips curved upward and in the pink blushes that graced her soft cheeks. And her eyes, her damnable expressive eyes would shine brightly, twinkling with innocent wonder and amusement.

If Hinata likes you, she'd let you know in the softness of her touch, the laughter in her smiles and the care that shown unhidden in her eyes. And if Hinata didn't like you, her eyes said so, because she was too honest for her own good and didn't know the first thing about duplicity.

How she found it possible to smiled, even laughed in her circumstances was beyond his understanding. But the very few times he had seen her laughed, he had been struck speechless, fascinated by her joyous laughter, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. It wasn't the richness in her voice or the sweetness in her laughter that had him so enthralled. No, when Hyuuga Hinata laughed, she laughed without care, without restrain, her voice soft like the kisses of a butterfly wings but as potent as a bee sting.

The very first time he had heard her laughter was on one of their trips into town to get more supplies. They had bought their goods and were walking back when a little boy, no older than eight ran up to Hinata, grabbed the ends of her kimono with his dirty hands, his pleading look hinting at his intention without a word. Sasuke expected her to swat the dirty little bagger away as it was customary of a lady of her status.

Instead, she knelt down, her hand digging into the inside of her backpack until they found a pack of red bean paste buns, took the boy's dirty little hands in her impossibly smooth ones and placed the buns in them. The boy had grin at her with unrestrained gratitude and in the next instant was wrapping his dirty hands around her, sneaking his hands into the gaps of her hadajuban, and dirtying her kimono in the process but Hinata didn't seem to care. She smiled, returned his hug and gave his head a few soft pats.

And Sasuke had only stared and stared, at a loss for words. It was the first time he had seen softness in her eyes, the first time he had seen a ghost of a smile across her face and it was…beautiful. Like soft sunlight across a green meadow, bright and warm.

She must have felt his piercing gaze because she glanced up at him and Sasuke quickly turned away from her. Refusing to acknowledge that he had been caught staring like a love-struck fool.

"Are you dim-witted?" He asked, putting as much irritation in his voice as possible. "He stole your money."

She watched the boy ran from her, his skinny little legs doing its best to support his growing form but her smile did not faltered. "It's okay," she said. "He needs it more than I do."

"How much was in there?" asked Sasuke.

"Several months' worth of salary for the average shinobi."

Several months?! He gawked at her. She was crazy. For a brief scary moment, he wondered about the financial status of the Hyuuga household. I must rid her of that pathetic habit, he thought inwardly. There's no way I'll let her continued in those foolish benevolent acts with the Uchiha household. He frowned at the dangerous path his thought process was heading and shook his head to clear the unwanted thought. _What was wrong with him?_

"Besides," she turned to him, her smile widened and her eyes gleamed mischievously. "You have money."

Sasuke froze. His mind was completely devoid of anything but her smile…wait, did she just informed him she was planning to leeched off him from now on? He grunted and turned toward the gate. "Let's go, it's getting late."

She followed him, her rich laughter blowing in the wind, calling to him like the sweet song of a Siren but Sasuke resisted the urge to turn back. He faltered, allowed his eyes to slid shut for a moment; took a deep, aching breath, opened his eyes and continued walking. He refused to be undone by her laughter.

Since then he had taken special care to make sure that she had little opportunities for laughter in his presence. Her laughter was something that he cannot afford. It reminded him of all he had lost, all he had turned his back on. With her freely given smile, she was luring him into unknown territories and he hated her for it.

But with those brief unwelcome experiences, there was finally a breakthrough. Of course. He should have known. He had been foolish not to have noticed it. It was so clear right from the start. Hyuuga Hinata didn't value her life because she valued…the lives of others.

The boy was a civilian, barely nine, with a head of blond hair and the bluest pair of eyes Sasuke had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke smiled…he was perfect.

He kicked the door open and jerked the boy forward.

Startled, Hinata barely had time to register anything before she felt a pair of tiny hands grasped desperately at her, seeking anything to hold on to as a small voice cried hopelessly. Hinata pulled the crying child into her embrace, her arms circling him protectively.

Sasuke pulled Kusanagi from its sheath, his sword glistening in the moonlight.

She stared at him with horrified questioning eyes. Fear? Good, he had waited so long for it and for a moment Sasuke simply relished in it. "Give me what I want or the boy dies." He commanded.

Hinata's eyes widen in understanding. "You wouldn't…"

He smiled. A cruel and emotionless smile. "Watch me." Sasuke dug the tip of Kusanagi into the boy's right leg, drawing blood as the boy struggled, his hands instinctively reaching for the area and cried in agony when the movement only served to push the blade further into the bleeding flesh.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried, her hands reaching out to protect the boy from his actions. "He's but a boy."

Sasuke ignored her and brushed her hands away with a hard sweep of his hand. He thrust his sword in deeper, slicing through the soft bleeding tissues like butter.

"Ahh!" the boy screamed. His hands clutched frantically at Hinata's clothing, tears ran down his face, and his body was drenched in sweat.

"Stop! Sasuke, please."

"Then give me what I want." He said simply. He sliced an inch here, an inch there, not really doing much damage but making each little cut felt.

"I…"

Hinata cared for the boy, too much. Her large pale eyes were awash with tears. She was hurting for some boy she never even set eyes on until a few seconds ago. Somehow, that made him angrier and he dug his sword in even deeper.

"Ahh!" The boy's face was pale, sweating, crying in pain, shaking in fear. He cried and begged for his life, clutching desperately to Hinata for protection.

He saw her reserve broke; her beautiful eyes glistened with tears and fear. "No," she cried, begged. "Please, Sasuke."

It was the first time he'd seen desperation in those gorgeous eyes. He looked down at her hand on his left leg and brushed it off. "It's useless to beg me."

Hinata made a sound, a choked whimper, before she whispered, "Please. No more."

He still seethed over what his assumptions and mistakes concerning her had cost him in personal gain. It was there in his eyes, in his expression, and he lifted Hinata's face in his hand, forcing her to see it. But his hand was not rough, even in his present anger because he knew he had won.

His voice, however, was harsh in questioning. "Will you give me what I want?"

Hinata sighed, hung her head in defeat. "I will."

Sasuke smiled at her answer and wiped the blood from Kusanagi with the ends of his black haori before placing Kusanagi back in its sheath.

He stared at the unconscious body of the boy and marveled at his work. He was not one for tortures, he preferred quick and clean kills but didn't mind getting his hands dirty if it came down to it. He was surprised the boy lasted this long before fainting.

When he turned toward her, he was surprised that Hinata had moved away from him, her back was now against the wall, holding the kunai from his legging tightly in her fist. So she had not merely wanted to beg for the boy's life earlier when she had pleading placed her hand on him? Sasuke chuckled softly, slightly amused. She obviously didn't understand the definition of 'giving up.'

He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she planning to fight him? Surely, she was not dumb enough to start another battle she couldn't win. "Don't be ridiculous, Hyuuga."

Her hands tightened on the kunai. "You're doing this because you want me to write you another scroll, right?"

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" Sasuke smirked, his face cruel with harsh mockery.

Hinata ignored his insult. "I won't do it."

Was she so slow that she could not understand the hopelessness of her situation? "I don't think you have much of a choice. Unless you want the boy dead?"

"I won't give it to you," she whispered. "The shinobi world is finally at peace. If I give you the scroll, I'll only be condemning many more innocent lives to death. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I did." She raised the kunai to her chest, pointing the sharp end inward until it stabbed into her flesh through her kimono and hadajuban. "But I will not let you use the boy as a bargaining chip either."

He frowned. "What are you planning?" Even as he asked, he knew. He could see her intentions written clearly in her determined eyes. "Don't be stupid, Hinata."

She ignored him. "I can't stop you," she continued. "But if I'm gone, killing the boy would be pointless. You would gain nothing. And as evil as you might want me to believe you are. I do not believe for a moment that you would kill him pointlessly."

He shrugged. "And what makes you so sure? You know nothing about me. I might just kill the boy for spite," he said, keeping his voice as careless as possible.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying her best to stay true to her course but she could already feel the effects of the poison cursing through her body. "You are right. I do not know you and I do not understand why you do the things that you do."

Sasuke took a step toward her and Hinata quickly took a step back, winching in pain when her shoulders hit the hard wall, her eyes never leaving his. "But Naruto believes in you. And I believe in Naruto."

With as much as force as she could manage in her weakened state, she plugged the kunai into her left chest. The pain was excruciating and it was all Hinata could do not to scream in pain as she pulled the kunai out and thrust it back in once more. Clenching her teeth, she twisted the kunai deeper until she could go no further and then she forcefully pulled the kunai out inch by agonizing inch.

Sasuke watched in muted horror as Hinata staggered backward, the bloodied kunai slipped from her hand and clattered to the ground, the dreaded sound of metal against stone echoed throughout the room and hammered loudly in his ears. Blood, ruby red blood, flesh and warm, seeped forth. "Hinata!" he screamed, flinging Kusanagi aside. He was beside her in the next instant, the boy and his plan forgotten.

Wrapping his right arm around her waist as she collapsed weakly into his arms, his left hand immediately moved to cover the gaping wound on her chest, frantically applying enough pressure to stop the flow of blood. "You honorable idiot!" he chide. "Don't think I won't kill the boy if you die."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered weakly. "No…"

But Sasuke was past hearing her. All he heard was the chaotic pounding of his beating heart. He laid her against the wall; his hands ripping her kimono and hadajuban into shreds as he searched his brain for any medical ninjutsu he knew. Sasuke was a fighter, not a healer, but over the years, he had learned the necessary healing techniques in order to survive.

"Don't die, Hinata," Sasuke whispered as he placed his hands on her chest, performing the Chaka no Mesu he learned from Kabuto. "If you die on me," he continued. "I'll…I'll…" He shook his head and tried to refocus his attention. He could feel the breath leaving her body. With each second he could see the light fading from her eyes.

"Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." He heard himself repeat over and over again. He ignored the desperation creeping into his voice, refused to acknowledge the weight of emotions that were now pounding through his head so hard he could hardly concentrate.

"I'll kill the boy. I'll kill every damn boy to ever grace my path!" He screamed at her. "Do you freaking hear, Hyuuga Hinata?! If you die on me, you better be counting on getting lots of playmates. No way am I sending you to Heaven alone!"

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open, willed herself to remain conscious, and strained to listen to his words. He was talking to her. No, screaming at her but she could barely registered what he was saying. Everything was becoming numb and Hinata could barely keep her eyes open. She was dying. _Naruto…_

Sasuke resisted the urge to shake her awake and instead concentrated on healing her wound. She was the one in pain, she was the one poisoned, she was the one with a gaping wound in her chest but somehow it was his body that trembled, his hands that shook and his fears that he tasted.

He had sought out to destroy her, bend her to his will but as he collapsed next to her, exhausted from the loss of chakra, he realized with a sickening horror that it was his resolve that broke, his mask that shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> So? What do you think? This is why I don't write stories with plot…I'm just horrible at it. There was no smut this chapter but don't worry, the following chapters will have plenty. Please read and review!

Okay, so I tried looking for a beta and there were so many that I got overwhelmed and scared. If any of you know any beta that doesn't mind reading strong sexual content and can put up with horrible sentence structures and bad grammar, please let me know. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**First:** I think I'm losing my touch. I want this story to be a certain way but whenever I write, the story keeps running away from me! It won't listen to me…

**Second: **This chapter and continuing chapters are set before the first chapter unless stated otherwise.

**Third:** Thanks to everyone that took time to review! Whenever I feel stuck or demoralized, I read your reviews and it keeps me motivated so don't forget to review. If you have any questions, you can always PM me! I'm sorry that I cannot answer guest reviews through PM but I still appreciate and enjoy them greatly.

**Warnings: NaruHina **(cause I can't write a Hinata story without dealing with this)**, foul languages, OOC **and** unbeta. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto** (If I did, my precious Neji would still be alive).

* * *

><p><em>She was surprised when he asked to use the Hyuuga kitchen but she smiled and gave him permission. After watching him struggled for hours to create the 'perfect ramen' which he insisted he needed for the 'perfect moment' she decided to lend him a hand. Believe it or not, Hinata was a pretty decent cook. Traditions dictated it. <em>

_He refused her at first, insisting that he wanted to do it himself but after his twentieth bowl of ramen noodles, he finally gave in to her offer. Who knew when creating the 'perfect ramen' that getting the right texture of noodle, the correct consistency of broth and the right combination of toppings were so important and difficult?_

_By the time they finally succeeded in creating the ramen of his dreams, the sun had already set, the kitchen was covered in flour, dirtied dishes filled the sink and noodles lined the kitchen top. The Hyuuga servants were not going to like cleaning up after them._

_"Don't peek," he warned as he wrapped the cloth around her eyes. "No Byakugan either."_

_He grabbed her shoulders and guided her in the direction he wanted. Hinata smiled and entrusted her heart willing in his hands as her footsteps paddled softly across the smooth Hyuuga floor. Hinata would never questioned his intentions, she trusted Naruto, always. _

_"Surprise!" Naruto yelled as he yanked the blindfold off her._

_Hinata gasped. She had understood the term 'candlelight dinner' but never had the opportunity to experience it until tonight. _

_He had somehow convinced Neji ni-san and the Hyuuga staffs to clear the dining room of its normal boring decorations. Endless and endless amount of brightly light candles now lined the windows and what seem like hundreds of candles created a walkway that divided into the shape of a heart in the center of the room. Within the heart-shaped circle stood a long dining table with a single candle in the center and two bowls of steaming ramen sat on each ends. "It's beautiful."_

_He smiled sheepishly at her, dropped to one knee and gathered her hand in his. His gaze radiating sincerity, his eyes filled with love, he looked up at her. __"Hinata, would you marry me?"_

_Hinata's heart jumped and her hands trembled slightly. Naruto, the love of her life was kneeling before her, asking her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life by his side. She didn't know whether to melt or weep or shout with joy. It was all too much and she was hopeless to stop the lump from forming in her throat and the tears that began to form at the corner of her eyes. __"Naruto…"_

Sasuke launched forward, his long pale fingers which had been lazily stroking the carved wooden hands of the chair he sat in tighten painfully. There was no doubt about it. She had whispered his name. It was so quiet, barely a whisper but he had heard it. _Naruto_. It was not the first time she had mentioned that irritable name in his presence. The way she said the idiot's name, like a long awaited answer to a prayer made a furious rush of emotion swept through Sasuke and he quickly kicked it aside. What was Uzumaki Naruto to Hyuuga Hinata? Friends? Lovers?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took in her sleeping figure. Her head was nested peacefully on his pillow, her hair, a river of silk, spread across his sheets and bed. She has such soft and stunning tresses, even when it was caked in her blood; it had spilled from his fingers like violet ink. He admired her elegant nose, her soft pale cheeks, and her plump juicy lips. He allowed his gaze to travel downward, took in her smooth and graceful neck before lingering on the swell of her breasts as they rise and fell under the cover of his blanket.

He knew how lovely her breasts were. He had looked his fill when he cleaned and bandaged her, unable to look away. Sasuke had never held much interest in the sweet paradise found in a pair of soft thighs. With his looks, he had never lack female companionship in the bedroom and if such a need should arise, he had simply taken what he wanted. The thought of a soft, sweet body had never before tested his resolve nor demanded his attention so utterly.

He had been mesmerized by the pair of perfect breasts and his hands had ached to touch the dark nipples when they should have hastened to finish the annoying task of bandaging her. Those lush, plump, delicious breasts were far too inviting for his peace of mind and it had taken all his willpower not to linger over her soft welcoming flesh or stroke his fingers across her delicate skin.

Irritation, even resentment, could convert into lust but he had not experience such a transformation before. It had struck with such speed and strength that it threatened his self control. The all consuming lust he felt for her in that instant was so intense it had shocked even him. He had sucked in a deep breath, forced the urge down and finished bandaging her with lighting speed, desperate to be as far away from her alluring skin as possible.

Sasuke groaned and raked his hand through his hair in frustration. If he wasn't cautious, he might find himself in the hideous situation of actually wanting her or worst yet...liking her. If Sasuke was going to protect himself from her fatal allure and returned their relationship to the way things should be, the last thing he needed was his body lusting after her. She was useless to him now; he should just let her go before he found himself in the detestable position of not wanting to let her go.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was confused. This wasn't her room. Her room was warm, cozy and white with beautiful pink Sakura petals adorning the ceiling. This room was cold, dark and nothing but blankness stare back her. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the dizziness out of her head. She felt sluggish and disoriented, vaguely aware of having been lost in a sweet dream filled with a pair of blue eyes. Naruto, she had been revisiting memories of the man she loved.

"You're awake."

Her quick intake of horrified breath rang loudly in the silence of the room. That voice! Hinata immediately sat up, shoving down the cover that had been keeping her warm and winched as pain shot through her body. She looked around her slowly until shocked eyes found her target. "Sasuke!"

He sat in a chair several feet away; his chin resting on one of his open palm, his index finger tapping silently against his cheek and his eyes was staring intently at her. Hinata grimaced. He looked like a villain plotting world domination. How long had he been there? How long had he been watching her sleep?

Sasuke fought the urge to grin as he pinned her with his gaze. The girl was too easy to tease, so easily rattled, it was almost impossible to tear his eyes away from hers. But if she was going to give him a show then he was going to enjoy it. The corner of his mouth curved in slight amusement as he forced his eyes away from her gaze and lowered them, focusing the full force of his attention on her beautiful breasts and her naked stomach.

She followed his gaze downward and gasped in shock. Save for the bandages around her chest, she was naked. Hinata blushed twenty shades of pink. A quick look under the sheet made her blush deepened. He didn't even spare her the decency of an underwear. She was stark naked! She yanked the cover back up.

"Did I-I-you-w-w-we…" Oh god, she was stuttering. She thought she had long gotten rid of that annoying habit.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously enjoying her apparent embarrassment. "We?"

She flushed deep red. "M-m-my clothes? W-why am I n-n-naked?" She finally managed to blurt out.

He smiled. "In the trash, they were dirty."

"Did you cha-change my bandages?" The moment that question left her mouth, she realized how stupid that sounded. Of course he changed her bandages; they were the only two people here. Perhaps, she assured herself, he had been kind enough to keep his eyes closed when he relieved her of her clothing. Hinata frowned, the gears in her head turning. Why had he felt the need to remove her underwear anyway? Surely it hadn't gotten dirty as well?

Except for a few female nurses, no one had seen her naked chest before. And no one in all her years of getting medical treatments had felt the need to undress her below the waist and they certainly had never dared to remove or touch her u-u-underwear!

No, Hinata was not embarrassed. She was mortified, horrified beyond words. He had seen her. All of her! Even now, safely hidden in the safety of her blanket, she felt naked, opened, and vulnerable.

Oh God…she wished the ground would open up, welcome her into its cold embrace and protect her from his knowing gaze. When nothing happen, Hinata settled for the next best thing. She pulled the blanket tighter around her, covering her head, her exposed shoulders, her neck and her mouth until nothing but her eyes stared back at him.

He laughed. "There's no need to be excessively modest, Hinata. I've seen _everything_." He could tell by her embarrassment and the look in her eyes that she was dying to ask why he had rid her of her underwear. That pretty little head of hers must be appalled thinking about all the dirty little things she thought he had done to her. And she wouldn't be too far from the truth. He had wanted to do so many things.

He took off her underwear not because it was stained with blood but because he simply wanted to. Wanted to see for himself what was between her silky legs. And he kept them off because the image of her soft cheeks flushing red had amused him. After all that she had put him through these last couple of weeks, he wanted to see her squirm. He had anticipated her reaction and she did not disappoint him. No, her reactions were not at all disappointing and he was enjoying them too much to tell her otherwise.

"Don't look so horrified, Hinata." He got up from his chair and walked toward her. "You're a shinobi. Surely, even the Hyuuga princess had acquired injuries and been tended to in battles before."

Hinata stumbled back and winched as pain again shot throughout her body. Yes! She wanted to scream at him. But none had been so bold! And where was her underwear?! Even now, she could feel the cold sheet brushing against her mound, reminding her once again that she was completely defenseless beneath the thin blanket.

"Do not move," he ordered. He moved closer, and she moved back, surreptitiously.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

He said nothing but reached for her blanket. His fingers gripped one end of the blanket and began to pull the blanket from her, his gaze never leaving hers. She had been nothing but trouble from the moment he kidnapped her. He was going to have his revenge and he'll take it in any form he could get.

Hinata's eyes widen in disbelief and she clutched desperately to her only form of protection but the cursed blanket slipped from her fingers like water. "D-don't c-come near me!" She scrambled backward on the bed, ignored another stab of pain as her hands shot out to cover the area of her most private part. If she thought she was going to die of embarrassment before, now she was ready to commit seppuku.

He moved and suddenly she felt her body pressed down against the bed. And then a moment later, before she realized what he intended, he moved closer, his hard body covering hers. He grabbed her arms, forced them to her sides and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I told you not to move."

Hinata gasped as she felt him settled against her. And then all she could do was feel him, chest to chest, hip to hip, thighs to thighs, his heart, slow and lazy against her racing one, as he filled all her senses.

She was warm, so warm he could fool himself into believing that the affect he was having on her was more than just fear. He ignored her startled gasp as he moved his head down, to the spot at the base of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She smells of lavenders and sunshine and unable to stop himself, his tongue sneaked out and lapped gently at her soft skin. Her fingers pressed into his, almost instinctively, as if to hold him close. Sasuke groaned with pleasure.

The sudden touch of his wet tongue sent a strange wave of sensation through her body, a feeling so unexpected that her eyes slid shut and she moaned, unwitting arching her neck, giving him more room to explore. She felt his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, just the lightest of bites against her skin and she quivered. "Sasuke…"

He froze; his body still and in the next instant, he sprang from her, yanked the blanket over her delectable body and began to pace back and forth, murmuring curses beneath his breath.

Hinata shivered at the sudden lost of his skin and then let out a hiss of breath, ridiculously, undeniably shocked. So shocked she forgot to be thankful for the little modesty that the blanket was now giving her. Did Sasuke just kiss her? And did she just moan his name in respond?

His hands clutched in tight painful fists, Sasuke paced furiously back and forth across the room. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had merely wanted to scare her a little, give her a little taste of the Hell she had put him through. He wasn't supposed to kiss her. And she wasn't supposed to respond like that! This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not to him. Not to her. Certainly not between them! He didn't want or need any more complications! But God…the way she had moaned his name. Just thinking about it made him hard. Shit. Shit. Shit!

Hinata watched him marched back and forth across the floor and wondered what he was thinking. Was he also thinking the same thing as her? Had he came to the same conclusion? She certainly hoped so. After Hinata had gotten over her initial shock, she had convinced herself that it was because he rarely touched her without the intent to cause harm and her body was simply not used to it. She had simply responded to the unexpected gentleness in his kisses, nothing less, nothing more. They were both under a lot of stress these last couple of days. It was understandable. She didn't want him and he certainly didn't want her. Somehow she wanted desperately for him to assure her of that.

After what seem like an eternity, he finally stop his pacing and when he turned toward her, she was relieved to see that he was back to normal. His eyes were once again unreadable and his face expressionless. He plunged his fingers through his hair, further mussing the dark strands and sighed as if suddenly tired. Face impenetrable, he walked toward her, knelt on the bed and reached for her.

"What are you doing?" Hinata tried to move out of his reach but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Changing your bandages," he said simply.

She fought the urge not to faint as Sasuke grabbed the bandages around her chest and tugged. The cloth came undone and he began to slowly untangle the stained cloth. "No!" Hinata protest, her hands grabbing hold of his and stilling them.

"They need to be change, Hinata."

"I c-can do it m-myself."

He sighed again. "You cannot. If the injury was on your arms or perhaps your legs, you can bandage it yourself. But in this case unless you have hands hidden behind your back, I don't see how you're going to wrap the bandages around yourself in your conditions. You'll only end up bleeding all over yourself."

Hinata opened her mouth to protest but his next words sent her into another burst of awkwardness.

"Trust me, yours are not the first pair of breasts I've seen. I won't jump you." He shook her hands off him and continued to unravel the bandages. "I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days. In fact, I haven't gotten a good night rest since I met you. I just want to get this over with so we can both get some much needed rest. Now, you have two choices. You can sit there quietly and allowed me to bandage you like a good little princess or I can pin you down, tie you up and force it upon you. We both know I wouldn't give a moment hesitation either way."

She swallowed hard and nodded, unable to think of a thing to say to sway him. She gave in to him, closed her eyes and forced back another wave of embarrassment.

He pulled the bandages completely from her and she sucked in a sudden breath as the unexpected cold hit her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed tighter in an attempt to ignore the fact that she was once again, naked and totally exposed to him.

She felt his arm brushed against her and surpassed a shiver as he reached around her and grab the extra bandages on the small table next to the bed. His lean, callused hand was so hard, so very powerful. Frighteningly powerful. And yet, he was surprisingly gentle. He touched her with such an unnatural gentleness that it confused Hinata. She hadn't realized that hands dirtied with the blood of the innocents can be so soft and gentle. And yet, they were as they cleaned her wound. His hands were soft, kind, almost loving. Shouldn't she be afraid? She thought with bewilderment.

"Raise your arms," he ordered.

She obeyed without hesitation. Desperate for something to distract her mind from the dangerous path it was trending. Was this another form of revenge for him? Unnerved and confused her until she gave him what he wanted?

He ignored the way her soft breasts jiggled at her movement and began to wrap the new bandages around her. But he was hopeless to stop his hands from unnecessarily trailing softly across her ribcage or his fingers from tracing her heated flesh and brushing against her soft breasts.

Hinata's pulse escalated to a mad clatter. The heat of his hands against her flesh was treacherously stirring, arousing, exciting. She wanted to press closer into his hands, to offer him more of herself. Hinata's brows narrowed slightly in concentration. What was she thinking? She must be crazy. This was Uchiha Sasuke. He was her captor and an enemy of Konoha. This man had on more than one occasion threatened her life and the lives of her families and friends. He was nothing but a traitor and he was guaranteed to bring nothing but trouble.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

She eyed the glass of water in his hand suspiciously.

"If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't go through so much trouble."

Still, she hesitated, cautious; feeling nervous at the prospect of him offering something to her.

"Drink it," he urged. "It'll make you feel better."

She was incredibly thirsty and he was right. If he really wanted to kill her, she would be dead by now. Their fingers brushed as she accepted the glass from him and a tingling awareness sped over her skin. Her fingers tighten dangerously around the glass in a vain attempt to push back the unwelcome feelings as she raised the glass to her lips and drank the water hungrily.

He took the glass from her and sat it on the table.

"Sasuke, where…is…the...bo…"

Sasuke watched Hinata's head hit the pillow before she could finish her question and chuckled amusingly to himself. He settled her body more comfortably on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. Poor Hinata, still so trusting.

The drug should put her out for a couple of hours and allowed him to go into town to get some supplies and retrieve her new kimono.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

"I'm here to pick up the kimono I ordered," he said.

"Name, please." The clerk asked as he looked up from his work.

"Sato." Years of practice made the lie rolled of his tongue easily.

"Please wait a moment, Mr. Sato." The clerk went into the backroom and returned a short moment later. "You have exquisite taste," he commented as he began wrapping the kimono. "This is of the finest silk and this patterns and color are the latest rage among the ladies at the moment."

"Hn." He replied. "It's a shame, it'll only get dirty and mostly likely torn to pieces," he mumbled to himself as his gaze wandered around the surrounding shops. Why had he bothered to get her a kimono anyway? It's not like he could easily afford such luxury and a simple yukata would have done the job perfectly. It's not like she would complain and even if she did, she was his prisoner, and he could dress her in whatever he damn well-Sasuke frowned, hard.

Standing no more than thirty feet away, a brown haired konochi was holding up a wanted poster. Pointing to the young man in the picture, her lips curled in slight distaste as she frowned at the man she was questioning. He didn't need to hear what she was asking to know what she was inquiring about. The shop owner shook his head and the young konochi's frown deepened. Irritation was fast creeping its way into her face but she continued to ask him more questions as the shop owner continued to shake his head.

Tenten. Damn her. He swore under his breath. What the hell was she doing here? They had a deal. Well, he supposed he was to blame for renegading on their agreement. Sasuke turned his attention back to the clerk whom had now finished his wrapping. He took some bills from his pocket, set it on the counter, grabbed the packet and turned to leave. He ignored the man's calls about giving him his change. If Tenten was here, it could only mean one thing. Hyuuga Neji was near. How many had they sent? Surely not only two? He walked calmly until he was out of sight and then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tenten turned from the shop owner she had been questioning. Her gaze raked over the surrounding area but found nothing. She frowned. For a second there she thought she had sense something. A flare of a very familiar chakra.

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

Hinata was feeling much better. She didn't know what he had put in the glass but save for a minor ache, almost all of the pain were now gone.

"Get up," he ordered, tossing a bundle at her. "Get dress. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Hinata asked. "Now?"

"Yes, now." He answered. "Right now."

Hinata grabbed the bundle and was relieved to see a new kimono and a pair of new underwear. Anxious to be out of her embarrassing situation, she didn't protest as she quickly turned and hurried into her new clothes. _They were leaving?_ She absently slid her arms into the black and pink flowered sleeves, wrapped the front around herself and reached for the slash. _And so suddenly._ Her hands work quickly and soon the pink slash turned into an elegant bow. Years of experience with wearing kimono had enabled her to effortlessly put one on without much pause. _Why the sudden rush?_ Hinata contemplated rather she should pushed the bow to the back or leave it in front? The more traditional way would be in the back but it would be more convenient if placed in front. After a moment hesitation, she decided. In front it is then. She patted the material into place and was just about to turn around when she felt his arms circled her waist and pulled her back against his front.

"Stay still," he whispered against her, his hot breath teasing her ear as he shifted, using the movement to mold his body tighter against hers.

Hinata stiffened, overwhelmed by the heat of his body and the feel of his muscular chest against her. His mouth was so close she could feel the hot exhalations of his breath against her skin. If she tilted her head toward him just a bit, his lips would caress her neck. Utterly entranced, she was only half aware that she was doing just that.

Hinata shivered involuntary as Sasuke's hands stroked her hips, brushed slightly across her breasts, his fingers trailed across her shoulders and her smooth neck as he collected and gathered long silky strands of her hair into the palms of his hands. Hinata's lips parted on a sigh at the feel of his hands in her hair as his fingers smooth the tangles from them. Whatever it is he was doing to her, it was dangerous and he needed to stop. She made to move away but he only tightened his grip.

How was it possible for someone to have such long, gorgeous hair? Sasuke wanted to bury his face in it, wrapped it around him like a blanket and settled down to sleep. Instead, he allowed himself to run his fingers through them once more before gathering them together and tying a pink ribbon around them. It wouldn't do to have her hair flowing in the wind, seducing him into their embrace with their delicate scent and devious web of innocence.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pulled away. She didn't understand what was happening or what happened to cause this sudden change in him. But she found that she prefer the cold, detached Sasuke than this new hands-on Sasuke. The former was untouchable but familiar. This Sasuke was…far too dangerous for her in ways she didn't understand.

"Let's go." He said as he turned to leave. When she made no move to follow him, he turned back toward her. "Now is not the time for you to practice disobedience. I'm in no mood for it."

"Sasuke, where is the boy?" When she woke up the first time, she didn't see the boy and now that they were leaving, the boy was still nowhere in sight.

She was worried about the boy? "He's safe," he said impatiently. When she looked doubtful, he add, "I healed his wounds and took him back to his family. Perform a genjitsu on him and made him think it was all a nightmare. He's probably already out and about doing things annoying little kids do at this hour."

"Where did you go just now?" When she woke up the second time he was not here. Had he gone to town?

He scowled. "You're in no position to question me. Need I remind you that you're the prisoner and I the captor?"

He had returned with a new kimono. He must have gone into town. If so then something must have happen. Something that alarmed him enough to have him rushing them to leave. _Could it be..?_

"Neji ni-san," Hinata whispered, unable to hide the hope and fear in her voice. She saw his face darken and his eyes turned dangerous and knew she had guessed correctly.

"Don't sound so hopeful," he warned. "By the time he finds this place, we will be long gone." He grabbed her wrist and began tugging her along with him. "And you better hope for his sake that he never catches up to us. If he ever does, I will kill him without any hesitation."

Hinata froze and with surprising strength jerked her hand out of his grasp. His words doused the flames of hope in her heart completely and she stared solemnly at him. "Let me go, Sasuke."

His fingers once again closed possessively around Hinata's wrist like steel bands. "No."

No? Just no? No hesitation. No reason given. Just plain no. "I'm no use to you."

His grip tightened around her wrist, eliciting a painful cry from her. "Are you going to use your own two feet or would you rather I knocked you out and carry you like a child?"

Hinata could tell that he was at the end of his patience and that any further resistance on her part would only serve to anger him. "I'll walk."

**********************************************************Page Break***********************************************************

Hinata was tired. Her body was exhausted and her head was starting to feel a little dizzy, even the pain in her chest had started acting up again. Hinata sneaked a glance toward her left and sighed. Other then ordering her to keep up a steady pace, he hadn't spoken to her since they left. He was tirelessly jumping from tree to tree as if he had all the stamina in the world to spare. They have been going nonstop since noon and she had since opted for silence, knowing that he wouldn't give her any answers even if she had dare to ask.

She wondered how long he was planning on going and where he was taking her? Did he even have a destination or was he merely wandering aimlessly? She wondered what it was like to travel with no worries, with no destination in mind, with no obligations to hold her back and no duties to fulfill; living carelessly and free. Sometimes…Hyuuga Hinata allowed herself to yarn for that kind of life and sometimes she even allowed herself to believe it was possible. But like always, the reality of her name would come crushing down on her, driving her head first onto the ground, pounding her dreams into dust and-Hinata lost her balance slightly, her feet landed on a small unstable branch, it snapped beneath her feet and she found herself falling face first toward the ground. Her first thought was that it was ironically perfect.

He sensed her stumbling and caught her; his arm circled her waist, hoisted her into his arms and landed them gracefully on the solid ground.

Feeling his touch, a burst of sensation bolted through her, lasting only a second but breathtaking in its intensity and she rear back from him, putting as much distance between them as possible. In her haste, her foot stepped on a dry broken branch, it rolled away beneath her foot and she found herself stumbling forward again.

His hand grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her flush against him. This time when she raise her hands to hold him off he caught them, one in each of his, forced them behind her back, lowered his head and looked into her eyes. He held her gaze relentlessly from a distance of mere inches, daring her to defy him.

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide. He had caught her, prevented her fall, again. She looked into his dark gray eyes and for one crazy forbidden moment Hinata understood why girls go crazy over Uchiha Sasuke. With his midnight locks, his dark gray eyes hidden behind a fringe of long lashes, his perfect straight nose, his pale beautiful skin, his mouth that could bring despair and delight, his broad shoulders and muscular chest, he was absolutely, completely, and undeniably handsome. In that marvelous, frightening moment when his strong arms tighten around her protectively and the color in his eyes darken with a strange intensity, Hinata was scared to realize that she was not immune to him.

Her whole system seemed to go wild for a moment, sending off signals she was fast associating with being in his close proximity—breathlessness, accelerated heartbeat, a rush of adrenaline and tingling in areas she wasn't familiar with. She swayed toward him.

She was a ridiculous innocent Sasuke thought with disgust. It didn't matter that she opened to him like a flower. He had been with enough women to recognize the signs of an innocent untried virgin. She didn't understand what her eyes and body was asking from him by pressing her body so dangerously close. For one wild, fanatical, unwise moment, he wanted nothing more than to toss all cautions aside, bend her over, spread her legs and show her. He slapped the urge down, clenched his jaw, tighten his grip, and bodily set her aside.

She staggered back, her eyes wide and he could see confusion in them. "Be more careful with your steps." His voice was close to a growl. With a curt nod in her direction, without meeting her eyes, he strode on, swiftly putting distance between them.

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review. Like it, hate it, disgusted? Let me know. Don't have anything to say? A simple, 'you suck' or 'eh, I like it' would do. I'm also open to ideas, I won't guarantee that I'll use them but I'm open.<p>

**AN: **

****Once again, sorry if there are grammar mistakes or if the chapter was not up to par but I fell sick during the New Year holidays and couldn't celebrate my birthday. I will be celebrating a late birthday so I'm rushing to post this before I do. Basically, I'm excusing myself but whatever.

****So, what's the relationship between Naruto and Hinata? Are they less than lovers, more than friends? Are they engaged, married? You'll have to wait to find out.

****Yea, I know I said that there will be lemons…but I kinda backed myself into a corner with my writing. I really want them to hump like bunnies but SasuHina are not being very cooperative. As you girls/guys know, in the first chapter Sasuke took Hinata's virginity, which means as much as I want to write them getting hot and heavy, I cannot until I get them passed the first chapter again. There will be some 'scenes' in the near future but it won't involve penetration (LOL…)


End file.
